Sigyn
Appearance Sigyn appears as slim, slightly tanned, with long silver hair, usually tied up in a upward ponytail which falls to around her waist. Her eyes are reddish-pink, similar to her lips which are rose pink. She is seen to be wearing fairly revealing clothing, which can be deduced as to her own personal agenda wanting to seduce her husband. Personality Sigyn has a calm demeanour towards Loptr (also known as Hvedrungr in the Panther clan) and acts upon her husband’s decisions without question. As the current wife of the Panther clan’s leader, Loptr, she is willing to carry out any task for him as she sees potential in him becoming a great leader. She is also seen to be quite manipulative, especially with her body where she would express her love and undying fidelity to Loptr by being seductive, with not just her body but also her words. She is also willing to go as far as using her magical abilities to manipulate and mind control soldiers to her clan’s benefit, and more so to appease her husband and attempt to assure his victory. This was seen when she used her hidden magics on her own soldiers against the Wolf clan’s small army, by using a spell which causes the soldiers to not fear death. In other words, the soldiers under her spell would fight to their death and not rout in circumstances where they would usually do so. Although she does not have any personal vendettas against the rest of the world, she is willing to carry out any task need be, epsecially if it is to aide her husband to further his ambitions. Background Known as the “Witch of Midgardr”, she is a member of the Panther Clan and current wife of the patriarch of the Panther clan, Loptr. Before Loptr, Sigyn was the former Patriarch of the nomadic Midgardr tribe known as the Panther. Plot Sigyn is one of three powerful witches in the world. As well as the fact that she can use hidden magics and spell songs to use on the battlefield to change how the soldier's behave, she also has a rare hidden magic (under the ritual spell Fimbulvetr) which can break bonds and curses alike. Unfortunately, whilst Sigyn alligns her fidelity with the Panther clan more specifically towards Loptr, she is also the only one (so far known) as to use the spell 'Fimbulvetr' to release the spell holding Yūto bound to the world of Yggdrasil. Later on, it is shown that Sigyn uses her hidden magics to manipulate and use mind control over the Panther clan soldiers in order to put them under a spell so that they did not fear death. As a result, they have one mindset which is to fight to their death. The aspect that they do not fear death meant they could lead an aggressive charge against the iron walls of the Wolf clan's army and thus breaking their defences. In episode 11, Sigyn (under the command of Loptr) releases a Spellsong which clears a path for her husband from the Wolf clan's defending army. Whilst in effect, the soldiers do not attempt to stop or get in the way of Loptr as he approaches Yūto and Felicia. It was only after when Loptr was nearly defeated by Yūto, Sigyn used her rare hidden magic 'Fimbulvetr' to release Yūto's bonds to Yggdrasil forcing him to vanish (in front of Felicia) and leaving the world back to his present time in Japan. The intention being that Sigyn did not want to see her husband defeated and therefore resorted to interfering (even though she stated she would not interfere as it was her husband's desire to kill Yūto personally) by banishing Yūto. It is revealed in episode 12 however that Loptr is furious at Sigyn for interfering on behalf of his fight against Yūto. However, although she is shown to have been regretful for intervening; she states that he is not only the patriarch of the Panther clan, but also her husband, hinting her intervention was founded by more personal reasons than the wishes of her husband Loptr. Relationships Loptr - Current wife of the patriarch of the Panther Clan, Sigyn recognises Hvedrungr (Loptr) as a man of incredible ambition. She supports and aids him and dreams of someday seeing him become a great ruler. She is willing to do anything for him to realise this dream. Abilities and Powers Hidden Magics and Spell Songs (Major) - Sigyn's spellsongs include the ability to mind control and manipulate minds (usually those of soldiers on the battlefield) to change the tide of battle. Whilst her hidden magics include the ability Fimbulvetr which is a spell that releases all bonds alike. This was seen used against Yūto which forces him back to his own time in Japan after being trapped in Yggdrasil by a spell that bounded him to the world as he was summoned. Enhanced physical abilities (Minor) Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Panther Clan